User Levels
User Levels 'are unofficial Geometry Dash levels created by players by using the level editor. Players have the ability to like or dislike other users' levels, rate them in stars which determine their difficulty, and comment on them (if the player has a registered account). A copying feature is also available which allows players to save a copy of an online level (if enabled by the creator of the level) and edit it in the level editor. Finding levels A user seeking a level must first locate the search screen. This is accessed by clicking the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass icon that reads "Search" in the ''Create menu. By applying various search filters, the player can quickly find their desired level. There are many different search filters and features, such as: * '''Difficulty rating: A user can choose from all of the available difficulties. They range from Easy to Demon and incorporate Auto ''and ''NA. The player can select certain difficulties at the same time. However, the NA, Demon, and Auto difficulties cannot be paired with another. ** Alongside the demon difficulties added in Update 2.1, there is also the ability to search for them. A user can do so by clicking the Demon difficulty and the plus sign "+" that appears thereafter. The available difficulties are: EasyDemon.png|Easy Demon MediumDemon.png|Medium Demon Demon.png|Hard Demon InsaneDemon.png|Insane Demon ExtremeDemon.png|Extreme Demon * Level length: '''Levels can have a length of Tiny (inferior to 10 seconds), Short (10~ 29 seconds), Medium (30 ~ 59 seconds), Long (60 ~ 119 seconds), or XL prior to 2.0 (superior to 120 seconds). * '''Star value: '''To play levels with stars, use the star for the star rated levels. * '''Quick search options: The awarded option let players play star awarded levels. These options range from Most Downloaded levels to Friends ''levels. * '''Extra filters: '''If you tap on the "plus" below the "X" in the top-right corner, it will bring up a total of 9 search filters. These options range from ''Uncompleted to 2 Player. * 'Saved levels: '''The player can go to this button in the ''Create menu to view a list of all the online levels that a user has played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that the player has most recently played show up first in the list. By default, only 20 levels are available and allowed to play without loading them again. Uploading a level When a custom level has been verified, the following steps must be taken in order for the custom level to be uploaded. *A level cannot be uploaded if it contains a start position. **However, if the start position is High Detail, an exploit allows the level to be verified legitimately in low detail mode and therefore released. Moreover, the low detail mode button is only seen in the editor, which means that the level cannot be played with it. *The custom level must have a name (it cannot be changed once it has been submitted). **A description of the level can be left blank, as this is optional. It can also be changed, unlike the title name. **If the title is left blank, then it will be automatically named "Unnamed 0" and so on. *The creator can request the rating and the star value. *The creator can enable or disable the copy availability of the level and can implement a password lock. **The creator can also unlist a level, which will cause it to only be accessible if you search for the ID. **The creator can copy their level even if it's not copyable. *Based on user ratings and suggested star/difficulty ratings from level moderators, the level will receive a rating (1 creator point), and possibly a feature (2 creator points), or an epic rating (3 creator points). Trivia *The most downloaded level is Auto Play Area by Gw Jax, with over a 1,000,000 downloads. *The most liked level is ReTrAy by DimaVikulov27. *The most disliked level is Fast Dead by Ailenware, with an ID of 169. It might be heavily disliked due to it being "impossible". *There have been more than 35 million custom levels on the server in total (a part of said levels have been deleted). *The very first level uploaded to the server is 1st Level by Real Storm, with an ID of 128. **Robert Topala uploaded the third custom level, "Spike Spike", with an ID of 130. However, this level was removed towards the end of Update 2.0 because of hacker attack. **RobTop uploads 'Editor Example ***' levels which show examples of how to use different triggers and new gameplay aspects on the Editor. *A rated level can have its rating removed if Robert Topala discovers that the verification was not legitimate or if the level contains a secret way. *When inputting a name for a user level, some vulgar swears will convert into a hyphen. *In the beginning of 2.1, even though the demon rating categories were available to select, all of the demon levels were rated Hard Demon. *Prior to Update 2.0, the XL length was not XL but it was Extra-Long which was removed in mentioned update. Update 2.0 also implemented a feature for searching XL levels, which was not available in the previous updates. *When a player opened the comment section of a level, prior to update 2.0 there was a button next to the creator's username labelled "More". By clicking this button, the player could view a list of the creator's levels. This feature was removed in update 2.0 due to RobTop encouraging the creation of registered user accounts. Category:Features